rugratsall_grown_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Thief Encounter/Transcript
Tommy: I was sleepwalking. Do you seriously think I'd go out in public like this? Policeman: If I had a dime for every Joe who blamed his crime on sleepwalking, I'd be a rich man. Well, maybe not rich, but I'd own a boat. Tommy: I... guess you've got yourself a thief. Policeman: Yes, we do, son. We're gonna have to take you downtown. Actually, we're already downtown, so we're gonna have to take you... here. Dil: I didn't steal anything. I swear. Betty: Okay, I'll bite. If you didn't take those things, then who did? Dil: (Looks at Tommy) I'm taking the Fifth. Betty: (To Chas) Figures - he already took everything else. Lil: Chuckie, make yourself useful and quiz us on words from the dictionary. Tommy, I do not want to oversleep and miss the test tomorrow. Did you set the alarms? Tommy: All seven of them. Chuckie: (About Dil) Did he admit it? Tommy: Nope, he pushed the "I'm innocent" act. I'll have stay up all night and catch him. Chuckie: How do you expect to pull an all-nighter when you can't even stay awake during the least boring school activity? Tommy: What's that? Chuckie: Lunch - that thing you're wearing. Angelica: (About Bernadette) I want to return it. Susie: Return what? Angelica: It. Susie: She's not a shirt, Angelica. She's a human being. Angelica: That's up for debate. Tommy: Calm down, guys. How bad could it be? You show up with your number-two pencil, fill in some ovals, and try not to stare at the mole on the neck of the guy in front of you. Phil: What kind of mole? Big? Small? Three-dimensional? Hairy? You have to be more specific. I need to be prepared! Mr. Beaker: On Friday, the entire fifth-grade class will be taking a standardized test. (All students gasp) Mr. Beaker: This is not just any test. This is the mother of all tests. (Students gasp again) Mr. Beaker: The one from which all other tests run in fear. (Students gasp again) Mr. Beaker: Compared to this test, the other tests are just testettes. Phil: Oh, no! Mr. Beaker: Oh, yes. Betty: You boys seen Rufus anywhere? Tommy: (Softly) Who's Rufus? Betty: Garden gnomes don't vanish into thin air. Dil: I'm sure Rufus will call if he's in trouble. Betty: As I was saying! Everytime, there's something new missing from my yard! Mr. Beaker: Before I took the test, I looked like this. (Shows students a picture of him with huge muscles, all students gasp) Bernadette: So tell me what those you-know-what's were. Angelica: There weren't any. Angelica: I'm telling you, she's pure evil. And trust me, I know evil when I see it. Susie: You do have a point there. Angelica: ... She's such a BRAT! Susie: Look who's talking. Tommy: I saw the bike. Dil: Is that some kind of code? Okay, I ate the banana. Didi: Who fed Spike Brussels sprouts? Category:Stub Category:Content Category:Transcripts Category:All Grown Up! Transcripts Category:All Grown Up!